


Unorthodox

by AmeliaDarker (AmeliaIsmills)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaDarker
Summary: Dr. Hannibal Lector was a dominant of the highest caliber. When Will Graham, the FBI's pet empath Submissive practically fall's in his lap, he finds himself enamored and feeling playful.Will just knows that he likes this ride and doesn't plan to get off.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 352
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme, hannigram





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hannigram Kinkmeme for the prompt below. This one definably veered off course, but I felt it was relevant enough to still be applicable. It certainly doesn't read as "slowly." 
> 
> The Prompt 
> 
> Doms can have multiple Subs, but Subs can only serve one Dom. Jack is Will’s official Dom, but after Will kills GJH, Jack starts entrusting Will to Hannibal.
> 
> It’s supposed to be strictly therapy, but Hannibal can’t resist from slowly turning their doctor/patient relationship into a dom/sub relationship.
> 
> Will recognizes that Hannibal’s “unorthodox therapy” bears too great a resemblance to dom/sub practices (making Will sit by his feet, spanking, bondage to relax his mind, etc etc), but... he doesn’t mind. Far from it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183137222@N05/50138460861/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**The Order **

Will leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling above him. The tongue-and-groove tiles laid over one another in a seamless fit with only clean, level lines for cracks showing. He righted himself again to look at Jack across the desk. He wondered if his cracks were not long clean or level.

Is this why he was being shipped off to Dr. Lecter?

His eyes cut over suspiciously to the esteemed man. In his perfectly tailored suit, coiffed hair, and patent italian leather shoes, Hannibal Lecter reminded Will of the gentlemen in a Jane Austen novel. 

_ The Honorable Mr. Hannibal Lecter.  _

Will had to pinch himself to keep from snorting at the image and Hannibal raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Will couldn’t help but blush when his overactive imagination promptly gave him the perfect scene of what a dishonorable Hannibal Lecter could do with his full consent. 

Stomping down on his internal platitudes of the general attractive qualities of one Dr. Lecter, Will made himself meet the man’s eyes steadily. 

“I don’t need to see a shrink,” he bit out, masking his embarrassment with brash, rudeness. Immediately he could feel himself moving backwards. 

_ Abort, abort, abort.  _ His mind screamed at him when Hannibal’s eyes narrowed and Will could practically feel the man’s displeasure at his surly response. 

“I...I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” Will bit out before he could talk himself out of it, “I don’t like to be psycho-analyzed. Your help was appreciated in Hobb’s case, but I don’t need therapy.”

If he expected Hannibal to immediately forgive him, Will realized he would have been mistaken. The man’s facial expressions did soften slightly, but his words were less than lenient. 

“You might not like it, William, but you will learn to accept help,” the man steadily responded and Will felt himself demure almost automatically before he caught himself. 

He pinched the soft skin on his wrist to snap his attention back to the room. 

“I....,” he began, but Jack cut him off before he could even think his complete thought. 

“You will see Dr. Lecter, twice a week and after every scene we visit until he clears you. Since it makes no sense for you to remain in my submissive custody when you are working with a trained dominant psychiatrist, he will also register as your dominant guardian,” Jack’s voice brooked no-nonsense and Will wondered at what this was really about. 

He allowed himself a moment to inhabit Jack’s mental mindscape, his brain ticking and noting everything for the last few weeks in a matter of seconds. 

_ Worried. Worried. Worried.  _

_ Bella is hiding something.  _

_ Fear. Fear. Fear.  _

Will snapped back to himself and flushed with shame he didn’t want to feel. The shame led to his easy acquiescence and he had a moment of pleased emotions when Jack looked so intently relieved at his acceptance. Had he been so much of a bother? 

He tried to not add to Jack’s stress, but he knew that he’d been even more withdrawn and awkward lately. 

“William,” Hannibal’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up, startled, and found the man standing in front of him. 

“Will, please.,” he trailed off at what to call the man. 

“Dr. Lecter when we are in a session, but Hannibal outside,” the man offered, somehow knowing Will’s dilemma. Will gave him a tight smile. 

“Tomorrow at six, I believe, for our first session. This is my card. You will use it if you need to,” the man ordered and Will reached out for it and took it carefully. 

“I won’t be a bother, Dr...Hannibal, I promise,” Will said quietly as he found himself ushered out the door. 

Hannibal stopped for a moment and looked at him scruttingly. Reaching out, Will froze, when the man’s hand brushed through his hair in an almost petting manner. He bit back a whimper and a desire to nestle back to the gesture with his head. 

“I am officially your dominant guardian, Will. I don’t know how Jack handled this, but I am not going to be your boss. You will behave or I will correct you. Part of behaving is being fully present for our sessions and telling me whenever you are struggling. That means if you are having issues with sleeping or sleepwalking, you call me. You are a grown submissive and should be able to discern if it is something that warrants calling,” Hannibal finished and moved his hand down from Will’s hair. 

He stepped back and cocked his head to the side slightly, “If you do not call me and I discern it was warranted, then you will be punished for that as well.”

Will managed an appropriate goodbye, made it to his car, and all the way to one of the country highways towards his home before he had to pull over and release his dick from his pants. He couldn’t help practically panting as he took hold of himself and stroked himself. 

_ Once, twice, third time. Hannibal.  _ Will came all over his hand and leaned back with a sharp breath. 

This was a bad idea. 

This was the absolutely worst idea anyone had in the last ten years of his life. 

  
  
  
  


**The Acceptance**

  
  


Will did not know what to expect when he pulled in sharply five minutes before his appointment. He had actually had a good night and felt more rested than he had in months. This did not mean he wanted to particularly make the last steps to Dr. Lecter’s office. 

He had just stepped into the lobby when the door opened. A brunette and rather rotund man came falling out. Will couldn’t help the tilt of his head as he automatically began considering the man’s dynamic. 

“Will, you are exactly on time. Good boy,” Dr. Lecter’s voice said from the door and Will felt a flush of pleasure spread through him. 

Then he watched bemused as the other man turned and seemed to find himself greatly offended.

“You don’t ever tell me I’ve been good,” the man snipped out and Will felt his dynamic slide into place in his mind. Switch, who desperately wanted to be just submissive. 

“I am not your guardian, Franklyn, and what’s more...you are also a switch and as such do not need such a guardian as Will. We can discuss this at your next appointment,” Dr. Lecter said without a hint of empathy, voice like iron. 

The Switch, now known as Franklyn, huffed dramatically and stomped away. Will looked at Hannibal with a raised eyebrow. He was met with a steely gaze of his own that indicated it was none of his business what went on with the prior patient. 

“Are you the guardian to a lot of submissives?” Will couldn’t help but ask when the door was held open for him. 

“No. You are currently my only submissive and will remain the only one under my care until you are no longer my responsibility,” he was answered. 

Will hummed, he had assumed that a man like Dr. Lecter would have several submissives with varying degrees of intimacy. He scolded himself for assuming. He looked to the man again and tried to get a reading, letting the pendulum swing and the curtain unfold. Just as the last few times, he only got the barest of information. 

_ Alpha Dominant.  _

_ Strong.  _

_ Ravenous.  _

_ Safe.  _

Will moved to the chair across a rather antique looking desk. 

At the clearing of the dominant’s throat Will looked up and then blushed brightly when fingers were clicked at the pillow laying beside the desk. 

Will swallowed hard. He’d never been settled by kneeling beside a dominant. The few experiences he had with the dominant’s that he’d been intimate with had been full of whips, rope, and raised voices. 

Looking at Dr. Lecter, he somehow did not think this dom would need any of the normal tools of the trade. Will walked to the pillow and slowly lowered himself down. 

For a moment he desperately wished he had been one of those teenage submissives who had practiced kneeling up and down with a book on his head. The thought was fleeting, but replaced with the knowledge that this was not the normal way of non-intimate assigned dominants. Especially ones that were supposed to be acting as a dual therapist of sorts. 

A sharp rap to the top of his head had him looking up as Dr. Lecter slid into the desk chair. 

“I want you to close your eyes and think only of the darkness that surrounds you in the deadest of night, away from the city lights, on a cloudy night. Imagine it as a blanket surrounding you,” he was instructed and Will found himself automatically closing his eyes. 

It took him a few minutes, but everytime he began to think of something outside of his blanketed darkness, the dominant would reach down and tighten a grip on the back of his neck. Finally, Will succumbed to the meditation and knew nothing else. 

“Will, sweet boy, come on, come back to me,” the voice called him from the small space in his mind. He leaned towards it and felt his hair being petted back from his forehead. Blearily his eyes opened to find Dr. Lecter leaning down and staring at him as he blinked rapidly. 

“Sir?” he raspily responded and didn’t think he imagined the darkening in the other man’s eyes. 

A chiming clock told him the hour, but when he counted the chimes he realised it was nine o-clock. 

Three hours after his session with Doctor Lecter had begun. 

“I…” he began confused. 

“You obviously have not been sent into subspace in a very long time, Will. It was necessary. Can you stand?” the man asked and Will gaped at him as he tried to stand but found his legs wobbly. He caught himself on the edge of the desk and slipped. Then Dr. Lecter’s arms were wrapping around him and steadying him easily. 

He fought the urge to lean in and plaster himself against the warmth of the helping body. A throaty chuckle made him shiver and Will realized to his horror that he had done exactly what he was thinking. 

Arms wrapped around him and he shuddered as he was enveloped in what felt like iron. 

Dropping the veil again another facet of the man dropped into his mind. 

_ Unbreakable.  _

**The Discovery**

Five days later found Will standing in front of what he knew to be the premier opera house in Baltimore. The clothes he’d found in the long, white box had been delivered with an invitation that read more like an order, felt both confining and luxurious. 

Naturally, Will’s cock had hardened the minute he had put the suit on. He’d dutifully taken it off and quickly jumped back into a cold shower. Slipping out he toweled off and grabbed the cock cage he kept for when he went onto murder scenes. 

Sliding it over his softened member, he winced when he accidentally pinched his skin. Looking down he felt a pang of some sort of loneliness at the idea that he had placed it on himself. He wasn’t truly into orgasm denial or cage locking, but it was a necessary evil to keep himself from growing hard dipping into the killer's headspace when looking at their work. 

Snapping back to the present, Will strained his neck to look for Hannibal. 

_ Hannibal,  _ he reminded himself again. This was not a session. Will was not really sure what this was, but it was definitely not at the behest of the FBI or Jack Crawford. It felt suspiciously like a date, but Will refused to let himself go down that rabbit hole. 

Finally he found the man in the crowd. Hannibal was easily moving through people and as Will watched him, another facet trickled into his brain. 

_ Predator.  _

Will shook himself out of the man’s mind and smiled sheepishly, unable to keep from ducking his head when Hannibal reached him. 

“You look lovely,” Hannibal said as he came up and offered an arm. Will chewed his bottom lip nervously as he placed his hand over the other man’s. He knew just from the heat on his cheeks, that he was flushing. 

Hannibal led him up the stairs and into the entrance hall. 

“There is a salon off to the right that we will have a drink before,” Hannibal said as he easily led Will into a large, mirrored room with gold and red accents. He couldn’t decide if it was garishly tacky or magnificently grand. 

It was the same question he had in concern with some of Hannibal’s suits, not that he would ever say that out loud. 

“Dr. Lecter!” a voice called out and Will tilted his head in interest when he felt the tension appear in Hannibal, all from being on his arm. Will subconsciously found that he moved into the dominant’s space in an effort to appease him. 

Hannibal looked over briefly, but opened his stance and pulled Will slightly in front of him, but leaning back with Hannibal’s arm around his waist. It felt possessive. 

“Hello, Franklyn,” Hannibal’s voice was perfectly polite, but Will shivered at the ice inside of it. He was surprised to recognize the switch from his first appointment. There was a striking dominant with him whose eyes had practically locked onto Will. Will couldn’t help but meet them for only a second and immediately felt him dip. 

_ Enchanting. Silk. Pleasure taker. Drain. Hurt. Force. Own.  _

Hannibal’s arm had tightened around him and Will forced himself to take more of his weight back. His head was spinning. 

“This is Tobias, my best friend,” Franklyn was going on and Will kept his eyes to the ground. 

He realized after a moment that Hannibal’s hand had slipped into his jacket, slid through the button’s of Will’s button down, and was rubbing against the thin cotton of his undershirt. He shivered as a shot of desire went through him and he shut his eyes as a strange feeling of ease struck over him. 

“I am afraid we must depart now, Franklyn, if we are to easily find the box without a crowd. A pleasure to meet you, Tobias. I had several instruments in need of work. I will have to come see your shop one day,” Hannibal mused as he loosened his grip to lead Will away. 

“Of course, Dr. Lecter. I would be happy to help. You should bring your submissive with you as well. He’s such a pretty thing,” the other top’s voice made Will tighten up again and he resisted the urge to snap something at the man. There was something inside him that said Hannibal would not like him to be rude and that made him able to bite his lip and keep his mouth shut. 

Hannibal led him away and towards a staircase, “You were very good, Will,” he murmured, hand pressed to Will’s back. 

Will felt the flush spread over him as they climbed the staircase and eventually into a medium sized box. Will took in the room with only one chair and a very plush looking kneeling cushion. 

“I’d like you to spend the entire time in deep submission,” Hannibal said from behind him. 

Will looked back and swallowed hard at the look in the dom’s eyes. 

There was something incredibly deep about the stare. Will felt like he could fall forever into the depths of Hannibal’s mind and never know everything. He slipped to his knees beside the chair without another word. 

He felt the chair shift beside him and then a hand carding through his hair. 

Distantly an orchestra began to play and Will began to drift into the music, falling under that same spell he’d found in Hannibal’s office that first session. 

_ Surprisingly, he found himself in the forest behind his house, ankle deep in the stream. He looked down and shivered as blood swirled down the current in dips and waves. Looking up he saw that the sky was a brilliant array of purple, yellow, black, and blue...all the colors of consistently beaten skin. He heard the shuffling before he saw his magnificent beast.  _

_ The stag was as glorious as ever and Will couldn’t help the shudder that overcame him as the beast reached his side. He hesitantly reached out his hand to run over the antlers and the feathered body. He watched cautiously, enraptured to see if the stag was going to knuzzle him or skewer him today. He never knew which direction the beast would go, but each left him shaking and shivering through orgasm as if he was a teenage submissive having his first wet dream again.  _

_ “Will...come back to me, come back to me,” the voice almost seemed to be coming from the stag and Will tilted his head to hear better. Then he felt himself being moved almost as if by a godly force, flying through the air, and then chilled to his lower body before a sharp pain like razors snapped him back to reality.  _

Will’s awareness returned to find himself across Hannibal's lap, his pants pulled to his knees, and Hannibal’s nails scraped against his rear. Hissing, he squirmed on the lap, confused as to how he ended up there. 

“Shh, pet, no need to disturb our neighbors,” Hannibal’s scraping turned to petting and Will finally surrendered, body going lax under the attention. 

Hannibal hummed his appreciation and Will could not understand how they had ended up here. 

“You are overthinking again, Will, that’s where your problem lies,” the man murmured and Will absently noted that Hannibal’s fingers were drifting over the raised welts he’d scratched into the skin. Will felt his dick try to harden tucked away in his cage and then froze as he realized Hannibal now knew about the cage. 

“C'est magnifique, Will, you are beautiful...do not worry, brangus berniukas,” Hannibal whispered and Will whimpered at the unknown words. 

“You would bleed so pretty for me, wouldn’t you? You would break and cry and bleed and then beg me for more,” Hannibal continued to whisper and Will couldn’t help but whine at what sounded like a promise. 

Hannibal laughed, a slight cruelty to the sound, and Will full on lost it. 

“Please, please,  _ please, sir, _ ” he begged without shame, voice just low enough not to be heard. 

“What do you want, Will?” Hannibal asked with that same cruel, teasing tone as before, but this time he pressed upward and Will felt Hannibal’s hardened cock against his own caged member. 

“Let me suck you, please sir, let me taste you,” he whimpered and felt Hannibal maneuvering him off his lap and onto the floor in front of him. 

“Take me out, Will,” he ordered briskly and Will hastily obeyed, only somewhat still aware that his pants had made it to his ankles and were almost adding a layer of immobilization to his current state. 

Swallowing hard, Will unbuttoned the sharply, pressed pants and reached in to find Hannibal bare underneath. He felt his mouth salivate when he pulled the cock from the dominant’s pants. Hannibal, true to size, was almost coke can round and curved with length. Will licked out and lapped at the head. Flavor burst across his tongue and Will could not help the moan that escaped his through. He opened his mouth and unhinged his jaw to the best of his ability, already recognizing that his mouth was likely to be sore in the morning, and leaned into swallowing around Hannibal’s head. 

It didn’t take long till he felt the man at the back of his throat and realized he was not even halfway down. 

“That’s a good boy,” Hannibal murmured and when Will felt his hair wrapped into those long fingers he braced himself for what he knew was coming. 

True to the profile he’d began to almost absently build around the only dominant he’d ever had an interest in calling his, Hannibal held his head steady and thrust up with no hesitation. Will concentrated on keeping his mouth open, letting saliva pool without reservation, and breathing steadily through his nose. He swallowed with every press Hannibal pushed deep and was rewarded when the man’s hips stuttered at Will’s consistent attention. 

“Up and around,” Hannibal suddenly whispered harshly, yanking Will’s mouth off his cock and pressing him forward to the bannister. Will could not help but look around, glad to find they were hidden from anyone else’s view. That was unless the mezzo soprano had the eyes of an eagle. 

Will had barely taken another breath before he gasped as wet and heat crossed against his hole. He shuddered as Hannibal licked at him almost voraciously. 

_ Hunger. _

_ Pleasure seeker _

_ Delicious.  _

More facets of Hannibal drifted through his mind as he came undone at the insistent prodding. 

Hannibal ate into him, fingers beginning to slip in beside his tongue and saliva lubing the way. Will knew without a doubt that this was going to hurt deliciously. Hannibal continued his assault until he pulled back with four fingers pressing into him, lazily drifting over his prostate every few moments but not truly stimulating him. 

After a few minutes of foreplay, Hannibal stopped, titled his fingers precisely, and pressed up hard into Will. Will felt his entire body jerk at the hard stimulation that let a sense of pressure spread through, muscles tenses as if awaiting a trial. 

Abruptly Hannibal ripped his fingers from Will, leaving him feeling gaping and empty. Then Will yelped as Hannibal, placing a hand over his mouth, pulled backwards and down without another consideration. 

Will felt his entire world split as Hannibal’s cock drove into him and he fell back against the man’s chest. He was still muffled by Hannibal’s hand over his mouth and for a moment he wanted the hand to drift down to his throat. Take his breath away from him while using him without mercy. 

“Are you going to cry for me, Will?” Hannibal’s voice caressed his ears and Will knew that he would. He knew at this moment he would let Hannibal create him into anything the other man wanted to. 

_ Artist.  _

Hannibal began moving, hips pressing up and cock rubbing against his insides, only briefly hitting his prostate before pulling back out. Hannibal took each thrust slowly as ice melted on a cold day and Will knew he wouldn’t be gaining any relief from his prostate till Hannibal deemed it time. With the prostate teasing and his cock locked away, Will knew he was in for a long night. 

He turned his head to find the dominant staring into his eyes with such an intense look that Will jerked as he recognized the stare. It was the same deep, dark depths that stared into his soul every time he met the stag. 

As Hannibal slid in and out, Will finally felt the last parts of the puzzle slide into place as he tumbled down the rabbit hole. 

_ Direct. _

_ Cut.  _

_ Create.  _

_ Feed. _

_ Hunger. _

_. _

_ Break. _

_ Mine, mine, mine. _

_ Rip.  _

Will’s eyes snapped open as he took in the dominant in all his real glory, masks falling away, and the truth staring at him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he gasped as he saw them both reflected in the depths of Hannibal’s eyes. They were painted in the deep, almost black thickness of blood and death turned into artwork sublime. 

**The Aftercare**

Will paced the dining room floor as he heard Hannibal moving in the kitchen. He knew without a doubt that the man making him dinner was the Chesapeake Ripper. His dominant guardian, and possibly just  _ his  _ dominant, was the Chesapeake Ripper and he was currently in the kitchen making Will dinner. Dinner he was pretty sure was sourced from one of the many missing person reports from at least the last three months. 

Will had started to fill in the gaps of his previous profiles he’d created for the Ripper and applied his new knowledge freely. 

_ I hunt on a regular basis for meat. The pigs are carefully chosen with regard to no pattern, every victim as random as a roll of the dice. It is only the prize swine that are transformed into art, given purpose beyond nourishment. Gifts to those that hunt me, courting gestures for my chosen submissive, as rare as the most obscure rose.  _

_ Cassie Boyle was a bouquet.  _

_ Marissa Schurr a love poem.  _

_ Andrew Caldwell was the gift of his heart and statement of commitment.  _

_ Michelle, Daryl, Christopher...gifts of time and sustenance. Proof of prowess to provide. _

_ Abigail...not yet a pig, but teetering on the edge of family or meat. The gift of choice for his intended.  _

“I hope you’re hungry,” Hannibal’s voice easily brought Will out of his mindscape and back into the present, stepping from his dominant’s head back into his own with an ease not priorly found in his mind walks. 

“Very,” Will said amicably and continued to watch as Hannibal delivered a giant tray of smoked meats, cheeses, spreads, and chilled fruits to the table. 

Will knew instantly that he was going to be asked to kneel and take from Hannibal’s hand. He recognized this would be considered foreplay to Hannibal just as much as Will’s mouth on his cock had been. Thinking back Will reflectively rubbed his jaw, which had an ache he was not sure would ever go away. 

Sliding to beside the chair, where a kneeling bench was already positioned, Will went to his knees. He was getting better, but he was not going to admit to spending time practicing. Hannibal would just have to draw his own conclusions. 

He opened his mouth for a piece of meat that Hannibal held in front of him. He couldn’t help the moan when savory and herb burst across his taste buds. When Hannibal followed it up with goat cheese pressed atop a piece of watermelon, Will purposely lapped the juices from the man’s fingers and then made a show of licking the juice off his lips. 

Hannibal’s husky chuckle let him know that his dominant was not adverse nor unknowing about his teasing. 

The question was did Hannibal realize Will knew the truth? That he had pulled back the mask and seen the monster underneath? The beauty in the massacre so to say. 

Peeking up through his eyelashes, Will let himself fall back into Hannibal’s mind and quickly determined that no....Hannibal did not know that Will knew he was the Ripper. Will felt his way around every possible outturn if he said something now. He quickly determined it was not time. He was ready to drop the pretense and accept everything and anything Hannibal was, protect the man, and join the monster, but Hannibal was only at the beginning of this game. 

Will knew enough to know that Hannibal should have the opportunity to arrange his entire vision and that the results would be both magnificent and cataclysmic. 

**The Game End**

Will tilted his head as Hannibal led him into the shop of one Tobias Budge. The death of the trombone player had played like amatuar hour for serial killer wooing. Now, Hannibal was bringing him to his second suitor’s shop for what Will could only call showing off. 

He had woken the morning in his bed after another dinner with Hannibal. He’d spent the majority of the evening afterwards at Hannibal’s feet, with the man’s cock tucked in his mouth, as Hannibal worked through patient records. It had left him feeling strangely useful. Hannibal had kissed him sweetly that night, reminded him of their session the next day, and sent him home. 

He’d spent the day with Jack and the team after Tobias’s display had prompted the call to come to the scene. When he’d reached Hannibal’s office the man had already been waiting outside. He’d bustled Will into the car and told him they had an appointment with Tobias to look over strings. 

Will had simply tilted his head in agreement and slid into the car. He gave no indication that he’d already put together the pieces and Hannibal had no reason to think he would expect anything but a shopping appointment. For Hannibal though it would literally be a call to arms, a bonfire to a match, a glove thrown down in challenge to another adversary while making it obvious that he’d already won. 

These facts in themselves lit a fire inside Will that was threatening to consume him. He vibrated as the bell chimed, announcing their arrival, and he allowed himself to be pulled in with Hannibal resting a hand on the back of his neck to hold him still. 

“Welcome, welcome,” Tobias said as he turned the corner, a young boy following him and holding an instrument. Will almost laughed as Tobias gently sent the young child on their way with instruction on what to practice. The man was peacocking with his idea of being a good parent?

The man had no ability to discern a submissive’s interest if he thought parenting ability to small children would summon a desire from Will? While Will did feel a bit paternal towards Abigail Hobbs, he still wasn’t completely sure that it was truly him and not the Shrike refusing to admit his non-existence. 

He was ever so grateful to Hannibal for allowing him the opportunity to figure out these feelings for himself, but this confusion certainly didn’t extend to the idea of having his own small children. The dogs were quite enough and he wasn’t so twisted as to think he would willingly bring a child into the world he’d chosen to live. 

He’d already decided he would not give Hannibal up for anything, but it would be a drastic amount of circumstances that would let him raise children with him. 

There certainly would be no consideration of raising children with a being that’s entire purpose for existence was to be meat. Tilting his head Will considered the man. Tobias Budge was by no means a stupid man, his intelligence clear with how he had created an entire business around using parts of his victim. 

Will briefly wondered how many children out there in the city were creating beautiful pieces of music with the strings made by the man. 

_ Oh.  _

Will felt Tobias’s ability surround his psyche. 

_ They are pieces and parts, chosen with care. No alcoholics or diabetics, never too old, but not too young. Must be in the right condition, muscular and lean all at once.  _

_ They transcend their purpose into a higher thrall. Play my pieces, my masterpieces, passed down generation to generation. Existing forever. Immortal.  _

Will fell back into himself, struggled more to come back to himself that he had with his own dominant. He couldn’t help but lean back into Hannibal’s grip upon his neck. He felt the man’s surprise, but was grateful that he was easily moved into a pseudo embrace of ownership. Hannibal held him close, but without restricting his movement. 

Even his dominant was not sure of this play, but unable to not attempt the baiting. 

“Ah, Dr. Lector and the beautiful submissive, Will. Welcome to Chordophone. Would you like something to drink? Eat? I keep an apartment above my shop for convenience,” Tobias addressed both of them, but was obviously only offering to Will. 

Will let a smile drift across his face, one he didn’t often share, and demurred the offer. He ducked his head down, let his lashes flutter, and peered up to Hannibal who was staring right back at him stonefaced. Will looked up at him in question, letting him know the ball was in his court. 

“I have a harpsichord that could use new strings,” Hannibal said, an arm coming around Will’s waist in a blatant attempt of ownership that made him shudder. He could practically taste Hannibal’s amusement at his reaction. 

Tobias smiled wanly, “Of course.”

Hannibal smiled back, his smile much sharper, “I would want only the finest materials…”

“I source my own,” Tobias responded pointedly and Will wondered at how Tobias obviously knew of Will’s inner knowledge of the man he was attached to, but Hannibal couldn’t see it. 

The word,  _ pussy blind,  _ came to mind, but he pushed that thought right out of his mind. Hannibal was enjoying his twisted courtship of molding Will into some version of a submissive he felt Will should grow into. 

Will mused that thought, it was wrong. No, Hannibal was not trying to mold him, he was trying to evolve him. The man was seeing into the depths of his person and trying to pull apart the fort. Every wall he’d built, every disguise he’d sewn, every mask he’d worn. Hannibal was deconstructing them to see to Will’s very core. 

Suddenly Will didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to show Hannibal he didn’t need the slow courtship, he needed the obsessive ownership from the man now rather than later. 

“Perhaps the submissive would like to pick the source? He looks the type to be able to pick good materials,” the other dominant broke into his thought process and Will sucked in a hard breath and the dark look that shuddered through Will’s eyes. 

“I have yet to teach Will the intricacies of hunting good material,” Hannibal told the other man shortly, “I will return when you have samples. Let me know when they are in.”

Hannibal’s voice brooked no argument and he spun, taking Will with him and prodding him towards the door. 

Will was placed back in the car, Hannibal going so far as to hook his seatbelt, and they were quickly moving down the road. Will cut his eyes over to the man and carefully built his words. 

“Something about him makes me think of a scene I visited early with Jack,” Will said slowly and watched as Hannibal’s hands tightened on the wheel. 

“Scene?” Hannibal said and Will could see his eyes darting around trying to find a location to pull off if necessary. 

“Yes, it came to me while he was talking about materials,” Will lied slightly and then paused, for dramatic effect if he was really honest with himself. 

“I only need to know if you would like me to call Jack or if you will be handling this personally... _ sir _ ,” Will finally said simply and couldn’t help his own glee at watching Hannibal’s breath catch then skip. 

Hannibal looked over at him finally and Will was glad to see they were getting off at the normal exit. 

“I think I’d like to put a collar on you, Will,” the dominant answered after a moment. 

“I’d wear it proudly,” Will agreed without hesitation. 

Hannibal smiled and Will couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“And Tobias?” he finally asked again. 

Hannibal hummed in thought, “I believe Mr. Budge might need to go away as quietly as possible. I wouldn’t want Jack’s insides to string my harpsichord.” 

Will laughed abruptly, “Then perhaps you could get about showing me...how did you say...to hunt for raw material? I assume our grocery bill is quite economical with not needing to buy marketed meat.” 

Hannibal growled before swinging the car off the side of the road. Reaching over he yanked Will to him and set about devouring his mouth. 

Will couldn’t help but whimper into the mouth that had spoken him into rebirth. 

**The End**

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
